The objective of this study is to compare the efficacy and toxicity of two dose levels of orally administered ddI with orally administered ZDV in the treatment of HIV-infected patients with AIDS or ARC and CD4 counts of 300 mm3 or less, or who are asymptomatic with CD4 counts of 200 mm3 or less and who have tolerated ZDV therapy for at least 48 weeks.